The invention refers to a device an a corresponding method for the separation of sausage chains, having a feeding device for feeding sausage chains, with which a separating apparatus for separating the sausage chains into individual sausage chain sections or sausages is associated.
Currently, the production of sausages is carried out by filling an intestine, being a natural or a synthetic intestine, with the respective sausage meat in sausage portions. Between the individual portions the intestine is twisted and/or clips are inserted, thus separating the individual sausages from each other. By this procedure, a sausage chain is formed, from which, for example for automatic packaging, a certain number of sausage chain sections, respectively individual sausages are cut off.
The DE 43 07 637 A1 discloses a device for the separation of individual sausages from a sausage chain at a cutting point utilizing a blade positioned on the shaft of a motor whereas a sensor is prefixed, which generates a light curtain.
The disadvantage with this device is that in each case only one single sausage chain can be separated into its individual sausage chain sections, respectively sausages. In order to separate several sausage chains in parallel/simultaneously, the conventional procedure is to provide several of these devices. In other words several devices are operated and, as appropriate, programmed as well as then simultaneously monitored by several operators. This has the disadvantages that several of those devices have to be purchased and that the programming of each individual device has to be carried out. Additionally, the simultaneous monitoring of these devices is made more difficult for the operator because they often stand in various locations, thus requiring that the operator has to concentrate on several locations simultaneously.
The object of the invention is to avoid the above mentioned disadvantages or at least to reduce them.